


Because I did not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for me.

by TheWistfulPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWistfulPhoenix/pseuds/TheWistfulPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There are no secrets from dead people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There are no secrets from Dead People.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don't own anything, they all belong to the beautiful mind that is Eric Kripke. I know It is super short but it is important, please keep reading.

Have you ever wondered if when you die you learn things about people they never told you? I did when I worked at the Roadhouse with my mom. I would wonder if my dad knew all the things I had done, running after Dean and Sam because I wanted to hunt, or what I did with James behind the pool table after hours. Well you do. When you die you know everything about a person’s life, even if they never told you, even if they never wanted to tell you. It’s not anyone’s fault, and there is nothing you can do to stop it, you just know.  


There are no secrets from dead people.


	2. Don't mess with the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All you recognize is Kripke's, everything else is mine :)

I watched Sam and Dean stop to look back at the fire after the explosion from the top of a neighboring building, and wanted to yell at them to run, but I couldn’t. I was dead. Even if I wasn’t I wouldn’t have been able to say a word. Shock will do that to you.  
‘Man, I’m going to hunt that bitch down when her time finally comes for not telling Dean that Ben actually was his kid.’ She thought. But then again it was kind of obvious. ‘I’ll still hunt her down for good measure though.’

I heard a noise behind me and I turned to see my mom, still brushing away tears, led by Tessa. I ran to her for a hug. 

“Jo,” she choked, pulling me close. I never needed a hug more, even when I didn’t get asked to the Prom because I was the freak with the knife collection. 

Mom looked up and spotted Death with his cane. She let go of me and marched up to him, punching him right in the nose. I’m pretty sure I heard bones break, but by the time he looked at Mom he had fixed them. 

“That’s for what you do to my boys.” She said. 

“Damn Mom.” I said, impressed. Not every girl can say her Mom broke Death’s nose.

“You watch your mouth Joanna Beth Harvelle.” Mom gave me a sharp look 

“What are you going to do, kill me?” I asked jokingly. 

Mom smiled and slipped a arm around my shoulders “Come on,” She said turning to go through the gates that appeared behind us, pristine and sparkling against the damp and dirty rooftop we were standing on. 

“Hang on,” Death said, and I thought he was going to do something to my mom, but then he continued “There is the little matter of your judgment,” he said snidely. Follow me, and disappeared through the gate. 

Ellen Harvelle and Joanna Beth Harvelle, for sins committed during your time on Earth including but not limited to…” Raphael said standing on a pedestal in front of God’s throne, but I didn’t hear anything more than that. I felt Mom’s arm tighten around me and I squeezed her hand “You will be..” 

The doors encrusted with jewels at the back of the of the enormous chamber burst open, and an angel in a trench coat, the Angel of Thursday came in, the lights flickering all throughout the room. Raphael lowered the scroll he had been reading from, the list of sins we had, which was quite an extensive list as it was. 

“Father,” the Angel of Thursday said in a deep, gravelly voice, bowing to the deity sitting on the throne. “I know you all wish to condemn these women,” he said, turning to the crowd and gesturing to me and Mom. “But I assure you that these women deserve a place in heaven, perhaps above even some of you. These women have done everything they could to banish demons back to perdition, though it was not their job,” he glared pointedly at Raphael. “They saved many lives, and many souls we have coming in today would not be without them. These women,” he said, pointing at us “Are Jo and Ellen Harvelle.” His voice was getting lower and lower, but the intensity was rising with every word.

“Father,” he turned back to God, “I implore you to reconsider this decision.” 

God considered it for a minute, and then smiled at me. “I believe a certain Ash, has requested you stay with him, but of course you are more than welcome to your own residence.” His voice was powerful and filled the room, but he didn’t seem to be talking any louder than normal conversation. “Castiel will show you to him.” He said “Welcome home.” and suddenly we were outside, standing on a cloud. I looked down and gulped. I never had a thing for heights. 

I looked over and saw the angel standing a few feet away from me and Mom. “Castiel,” I said, now placing the name “You’re the one Dean loves.” 

‘Or will anyway, once he meets him.’ I thought 

Castiel smiled at me, something I knew was a rarity. “He loved your first.” 

I smile sadly and Mom puts her arm back around me. “Come on,” she says “Let’s go find Ash and Bobby.” And extends a hand for Cas to take. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like what I'm doing!!


	3. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MY BETA CALLED ME METATRON FOR THIS! She said since we defend Satan, I obviously am worse. Everything you recognize is Kripke's, and the poem belongs to Emily Dickinson.

“Hey, old friend.” Dean croaked, looking Death in the eye. Pulling free of Tessa’s hand, he heard Sam yell his name behind him, but couldn’t bring himself to turn around and watch his baby brother continue to fight the Jefferson Starships that had just killed him; he knew Sam would take out every last one. He heard the swish of a machete and turned away, looking at Death.

“Okay let’s go.” he said, preparing for the worst. He knew where he was going. He had been on the highway to Hell since he was four. 

“There is the matter of your judgment.” Death said looking at him. “You’ve been pardoned in full.” 

“What?” Dean asked 

“Some strings have been pulled,” Death continued, sounding like a proud father. 

“Am I going back again?” Dean asked 

“No,” Death said “A certain angel has pleaded your case. You’re going to Heaven.” he said gesturing to the shining jewel incrusted gates that had materialized in front of them. “Carry on my Wayward Son.” He said smirking smugly 

Dean chuckled nervously. “Thanks.” He paused, and then walked through the pearly gates. 

He looked around. The dirty warehouse walls had been replaced by clouds. Behind him the gates, and in front of him a sprawling city, with roads made of solid gold bars. The wall around the city was made of silver, incrusted with rubies, diamonds, emeralds and a million other precious stones Dean had never heard of. 

‘No demons getting in here.’ he thought 

“Dean” a voice came from behind him. He turned tears already forming in his eyes just at the sound of her voice. He knew who was behind him. 

Ellen engulfed him in a hug before he could say a word, the familiar smell of family filling his lungs, comforting him as it always did. “I didn’t know,” She whispered into his ear, pulling him closer “I didn’t know about John.” She repeated, tears spilling over. 

“It’s okay Ellen.” Dean said hugging her back. 

“No it’s not okay boy.” Ellen released Dean and he went straight into Bobby’s arms. “We should have known.” 

“On a happier note,” Dean laughed when he saw a man with a mullet standing beside him. “I have had a lot of time waiting for you lot to trick out my bar.” He grinned “looks like the Roadhouse, but with more beer, pool tables, and video games consoles.” 

“Is that where we’re heading?” Dean asked 

“Heaven is different for everyone,” Dean sees me standing there, twilling a knife between my fingers. “For all of us,” I continued “that means family. Cas is waiting there for us.” I smiled to let him know that that was okay. 

He smiled at me, and ruffled my hair. I’m not usually a huggy person but that wasn’t enough. I pulled him into a hug, and buried my face in his chest. For a while I wasn’t sure they would make it upstairs. We stood like that for a few minutes, then pulled apart, he glanced over my shoulder at the road and saw a beautiful blonde women, standing there smiling. 

“Mamma?” he choked out 

“Hey baby,” Mary Winchester said and Dean rushed forward, running to her as any little boy would run to his mom. “you did good Dean-o.” she said as they hugged, kissing his cheek. 

From behind him Dean heard a voice, one he had heard a million times before and would never stop hearing, one he had grown to trust more than any other, one he had heard cry abut bullies and boo boos, one that he loved more than any other. 

“Mommy?” 

Because I could not stop for Death –  
He kindly stopped for me –  
The Carriage held but just Ourselves –  
And Immortality. 

We slowly drove – He knew no haste  
And I had put away  
My labor and my leisure too,  
For His Civility – 

We passed the School, where Children strove  
At Recess – in the Ring –  
We passed the Fields of Gazing Grain –  
We passed the Setting Sun – 

Or rather – He passed Us –  
The Dews drew quivering and Chill –  
For only Gossamer, my Gown –  
My Tippet – only Tulle – 

We paused before a House that seemed  
A Swelling of the Ground –  
The Roof was scarcely visible –  
The Cornice – in the Ground – 

Since then – 'tis Centuries – and yet  
Feels shorter than the Day  
I first surmised the Horses' Heads  
Were toward Eternity – 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave me a comment :)


End file.
